


Cent est un commencement

by Flojiro



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Cheesy, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Très cheesy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flojiro/pseuds/Flojiro
Summary: Une clairière au Wakanda, l'anniversaire de Steve. Des cadeaux échangés.





	Cent est un commencement

**Author's Note:**

> Juste un petit cadeau pour les 100 ans de Steve. Évidemment j'ai commencé genre une semaine avant la date donc je suis en retard. Mais il m'en voudra pas. Déjà il est pas comme ça et puis il a l'habitude.
> 
> Le but étant de faire vite pour poster à temps *tousse* je n'ai relu que le strict minimum. Et ça ne rime pas à grand chose. Soyez prévenu.e.s. 
> 
> Et dans ce canon Infinity War n'arrivera jamais !

Bucky regardait le petit paquet posé sur sa cuisse, emballé dans un carré de tissu aux oranges, jaunes et rouges vifs tranchés de zébrures violet foncé. Un couché de soleil au Wakanda. Le calme de la nuit après une journée chaude et radieuse. Les bruits de la ville futuriste un lointain contrepoint à celui des animaux nocturnes.

Il lissa les noeuds qui attachaient ensembles les quatre coins, à la fois complexes et d'une sobriété élégante.

"C'est la femme qui m'a vendu le tissu qui m'a appris à le nouer." Il vit du coin de l'œil Steve passer une main dans ses cheveux un peu trop longs. Parfaitement trop longs. "Ça ressemble pas à grand chose à côté de ce qu'elle faisait, et j'y ai passé beaucoup trop de temps..."

Bucky secoua la tête.

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, rassure-moi ?"

Il leva les yeux à temps pour voir Steve dissimuler un sourire sous un froncement de sourcils perplexe.

"Vraiment ? J'ai pourtant l'impression d'avoir bien suivi ses instructions. Elle m'a spécifiquement dit 'Du moment qu'on ne voit pas ce qui est à l'intérieur et que la personne que tu aimes ne te quitte pas après avoir passé une nuit à défaire les noeuds, on ne t'en demande pas plus, petit blanc !'" Il porta son index à ses lèvres, faussement pensif. "Je me demande si elle voulait me rassurer ou si elle se moquait de moi.

\- Steve...

\- Plusieurs personnes se sont attroupées. Il y avait des tas d'enfants et je crois que j'ai fait mieux que la petite fille de trois ans qui avait décidé que mes genoux était le meilleur siège du marché..."  
   
Bucky eut le plus grand mal à ne pas laisser un sourire stupide détendre ses traits à cette image. D'autant plus face à l'air soudain vaguement mal à l'aise de Steve. Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les enfants.

"Je suppose que les fils multicolores tressés dans tes cheveux viennent de là. C'est absolument adorable mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Et tu le sais très bien."  
   
L'expression de son meilleur ami se modifia, les rides d'expression se creusèrent aux coins de ses paupières. La maturité lui allait bien.  
   
"Que veux-tu que je te dise ? J'avais envoyé un pigeon voyageur pour ton centième anniversaire mais il a dû se perdre en route, manifestement..."  
   
Bucky se composa une expression soigneusement peinée.

"Tu es dur avec ce pauvre Wilson. Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation."  
   
Il était certain que Steve retenait à grand peine un éclat de rire derrière une façade aussi sérieuse que la sienne.  
   
"Tu as raison, je demanderai à Clint la prochaine fois." Steve secoua la tête. "Et puis lors de ton dernier anniversaire, il m'a bien semblé que tu n'étais pas très chaud pour le fêter."  
   
Le monde entier s'arrêta de tourner, plusieurs secondes, pendant que Bucky plongeait son regard dans deux yeux bleus beaucoup trop candides pour être honnêtes.  
   
"... Est-ce que tu viens de faire une blague sur la cryogénisation ?"  
   
Steve grimaça mais son regard pétillait.

"Trop tôt ?"  
   
Bucky éclata d'un rire tel qu'il n'en avait plus connu depuis des décennies.

   
Il riait encore en détachant soigneusement chaque noeud dont l'ensemble était une nouvelle preuve des talents artistiques de Steve. Artistiques. Pas forcément manuels.  
   
Il déplia lentement le dernier pan de tissu et s'immobilisa, le laissant retomber le long de sa cuisse. Il contempla les deux morceaux de métal, rendus plus sombres par les motifs colorés sur lesquels ils reposaient.  
   
Deux plaques rectangulaires, trouées chacune à un coin, permettant à une chaîne de les traverser.  
   
James B. Barnes  
32557038  
   
Steven G. Rogers  
987654320  
   
Il cligna lentement des paupières dans le soleil couchant.

***

Le monde n'était qu'obscurité et lumière aveuglante, froid glacial alors que ses veines charriaient des torrents de lave, douleur, terreur et apathie.

"... sécurité. À peu près. Ça fait bien quelques heures que je n'ai plus entendu un seul tir au loin."

Un bruit de tissu froissé, un mouvement, loin, très loin, au-delà des ténèbres et des aiguilles acérées.

"On est dans un petit village français dont je n'essayerai pas de prononcer le nom de peur que Dernier défonce la porte à coup de pied pour venir me corriger et se foutre de mon accent."

Une chaleur diffuse, rassurante et irréelle, près de sa table de torture.

"Il doit être approximativement trois ou quatre heures du matin. En tout cas le jour est pas encore levé, mais la nuit paraît un peu plus claire. Je demanderai bien à Dugan mais il va encore faire semblant d'étudier les étoiles, le croissant de lune et la force du vent avant de répondre complètement au hasard. Et si tu veux connaître la température tu lui poseras la question toi-même, je refuse de le voir à nouveau enfoncer son index là où personne ne devrait jamais aller, surtout pas au bout d'une semaine de mission sans eau courante..."

Un son à mi-chemin entre un rire et un sanglot le surprit en déchirant sa gorge. La pénombre reprit peu à peu sa juste place, le matelas sous son corps trempé son odeur vague de moisissure et de vieille cave. La voix pleine de soulagement devint celle de Steve.

"Saine réaction. Et bon retour parmi nous. Franchement je ne sais pas où j'en serai arrivé si j'avais dû continuer encore longtemps..."

S'il n'avait pas tenté de reprendre son souffle sans laisser sortir les hideux sanglots qui tentaient de s'échapper derrière le premier, Bucky lui aurait bien demandé de continuer quand même. En faisant semblant de se moquer de lui. En jouant le jeu.

Deux bras l'entourèrent, doux et familiers. Sans déclencher en lui la moindre réaction de panique ou de violence. Il sentit le haut de son corps quitter le matelas pour être pressé contre un torse qui n'avait jamais été aussi large.

L'embrasse de Steve était toujours aussi forte. Toujours aussi rassurante.

Il se permit de se laisser aller. Pour une fois. Pour une nuit. Pour un instant.

Il ne lâcha pas la bribe à tous les sons tapis en permanence au creux de sa gorge. Il avait peur qu'ils ne s'arrêtent jamais. Mais il enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule musclée. Respira l'odeur de sueur, de cuir et de poudre qui était le parfum le plus envoûtant du monde. Juste pour ce soir.

Une main dont il avait connu par cœur les moindres cicatrices, pour les avoir nettoyé et pansé les unes après les autres, montait et descendait le long de son dos. Apaisante.

"Steve ?" Sa voix s'étouffait contre le tissu épais et raide. Il ne se souvenait plus à quand remontait le dernier nettoyage de leurs uniformes. Il n'aurait bougé pour rien au monde.

"Oui Buck ?"

La main continuait ses allers-retours réguliers. La voix de Steve n'avait pas plus changé que son caractère. Ce soir, son intonation était ferme et tellement douce qu'elle fit remonter les cris et les sanglots bien trop près de ses lèvres.

Il secoua la tête sans changer de position pour autant.

"Tu peux parler Buck. Tu le sais, pas vrai ?" La pointe d'incertitude était tellement inhabituelle que Bucky se sentit obligé de tapoter le dos de Steve alors que ce dernier reprenait la parole. "Tu peux toujours tout me dire. Si tu en as envie..."

Bucky soupira, amusé, affectueux, incapable de jamais lui résister.

"Parfois je ne sais plus si les cauchemars sont la réalité ou si la réalité est ce foutu cauchemar de guerre. Si je ne suis pas encore sur cette table en train de rêver qu'un super héros a mangé mon meilleur ami et qu'on court à travers toute l'Europe avec la pire bande de bras cassés du siècle."

Steve étouffa un reniflement amusé mais il sentit ses bras se resserrer autour de lui.

"Sois sérieux. Si c'était un de tes rêves tu te serais débrouillé pour que ce soit une des danseuses qui te sauve, pas le pantin de service dans son mini-short moulant."

Bucky se mordit la lèvre inférieure - déjà ouverte et douloureuse - pour ne pas exprimer tout ce qu'il pensait de ce mini-short. Il soupira à nouveau.

"Il faut toujours que je me contente de toi Rogers. Je me suis résigné à mon sort.

\- Jerk."

Bucky sourit sans répondre. Le cauchemar s'éloignait. Jamais très loin, prêt à enfoncer ses crocs dans son cerveau au prochain détours de sommeil. Mais la chaleur remplaçait agréablement le froid.

"Je me demande bien qui tu vas trouver à emmerder quand je vais crever. Carter est trop classe pour mériter ça."

Il sentit le corps se tendre contre le sien.

"À ce moment-là un des autres pensionnaires de l'hospice fera l'affaire, t'en fais pas pour ça."

Bucky soupira, attendri, agacé.

"Steve...

\- Buck."

Il imaginait la mâchoire refermée dans une expression butée qu'il connaissait beaucoup trop bien. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait rien dit, si les circonstances avaient été différentes. S'il n'avait pas été pressé dans ce cocon farouche et protecteur. A l'écart du monde et de son regard plein de jugement.

Les mots avaient envie de se promener cette nuit.

"Parfois j'y crois, tu sais. Je crois vraiment qu'on va s'en sortir et qu'on retournera à Brooklyn. Qu'on se paiera rien que pour nous deux un appartement assez grand pour accueillir tout le commando, avec ta paye d'officier d'opérette." La large poitrine se souleva sous un rire étouffé. Il sourit contre le creux de l'épaule qui abritait son visage. Un sourire triste, nostalgique. "Mais la plupart du temps je sais que je ne reverrai jamais New-York. Que la guerre va s'étendre à l'infinie, mission après mission, balle après balle. Qu'un jour le sang qui coulera sera le mien et que tout sera terminé pour toujours." Le silence était rempli des bruits étrangers de la vieille maison qui les abritait. "La seule chose qui me fasse peur. Qui me terrifie. C'est que ce sang soit le tien."

Il resserra ses bras derrière le dos puissant. Farouche à son tour, possessif, protecteur. Crispa ses doigts dans le tissu de cet uniforme qu'il aimait et détestait à égale mesure.

Steve ne répondit pas. Sa main continuait son va et vient apaisant. Les larmes mouillèrent ses paupières closes mais il refusa de les laisser couler.

Peu à peu, les mains remontèrent vers les épaules de Bucky. Des doigts agiles jouèrent derrière sa nuque. Et il se raidit brutalement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en train de détacher la chaine de ses plaques d'identification.

Son cœur s'emballa brutalement, en même temps que son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge.

C'était la première chose qu'ils avaient fait. Le priver de son identité. Ces quelques mots gravés auquel il s'était accroché, encore et encore et encore, même lorsqu'ils avaient perdu tout leur sens.

"Fais-moi confiance Buck."

Le murmure ferme caressa son oreille et il laissa brutalement échapper une expiration violente et douloureuse. La chaine glissa le long de son cou tandis qu'une main soutenait toujours son épaule, traçait sur elle des cercles réguliers sur lesquels il accorda peu à peu sa respiration.

Il était à nouveau calme, enfoncé dans son cocon de chaleur, lorsque Steve le repoussa délicatement. Il soupira en s'asseyant pour supporter seul le poids de son corps. Rien d'agréable ne durait éternellement.

Il regarda Steve porter ses mains derrière sa propre nuque. Les plaques de Bucky tintaient discrètement au bout de leur chaine, accrochant la pâle lumière qui commençait à filtrer des planches barricadant les fenêtres. Deux autres les rejoignirent rapidement et Steve lui offrit un sourire qui ne promettait jamais rien de bon.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches punk ?"

Il n'y avait pas de mordant sous ses mots. Même pas de curiosité. La fatigue pesait sur ses épaules, il mourrait d'envie de lui demander de le serrer à nouveau contre lui et de surtout ne jamais s'arrêter.

Steve se contenta de libérer d'abord l'une des plaques qui portait le nom de Bucky - _James. Barnes. 32557038. Sergent._ \- puis une des siennes. Il les échangea pour les glisser à nouveau le long de chaque chaîne. Avant d'en tendre une dans sa direction.

Bucky regarda les plaques dépareillées danser devant son regard.

"Tu sais qu'il est rigoureusement interdit de porter la plaque d'un autre soldat, hein..?"

Le sourire de Steve s'élargit. Bien sûr qu'il le savait.

"Aucun d'entre nous ne peut mourir sans mettre l'autre dans la merde."

Bucky cligna des paupières.

"Pardon ?"

Il était presque sûr que Steve se retenait de rire.

"Ni toi ni moi ne pouvons plus mourir." Répéta-t-il néanmoins avec un sérieux consommé. "On ne voudrait pas que le deuxième risque l'avertissement ou la cour martiale, pas vrai ?

\- … Mais c'est complètement con !

\- Tu me blesses Buck." Steve ramena la main qu'il ne tendait pas entre eux vers son cœur, les deux autres plaques serrées dans son poing. "Et puis…" Toute trace d'amusement avait quitté son regard clair. Sincère et solennel. "Même si je ne suis pas avec toi, tu sauras toujours ce qui est vrai en les regardant."

Il tendit les doigts. Les maillons métalliques encore tièdes de la prise de Steve glissèrent entre eux.  
   
"Avoue que c'est surtout pour désobéir aux règles. Punk."

***  
   
"Mauvais idée, hein ?"  
   
Bucky tressaillit. Leva yeux vers le paysage irréel du Wakanda. Vers un Steve aux traits plus marqués et recouverts à demi par une barbe dont il fallait qu'il pense à se moquer, à l'occasion. Il secoua la tête, un peu perdu, engourdi par l'incursion d'un passé qu'il avait trop longtemps oublié.  
   
"Quelle mauvaise idée ?  
   
\- Les plaques." Steve hocha le menton en direction du cadeau qui reposait toujours sur sa cuisse, le métal brillant sur le tissu bariolé. Il grimaça, visiblement mal à l'aise. "Je savais que ça risquait de ne pas te faire tellement plaisir. Mais je pensais..."  
   
Bucky l'interrompit, sourcils froncés.  
   
"Pourquoi ça ne me ferai pas plaisir, idiot ?"  
   
Steve ne releva pas l'insulte, passant une main dans des cheveux dont il avait enfin appris à faire quelque chose de correct. Plus que correct. Que les fils bariolés tressés entre eux ne faisaient que souligner.  
   
"Tu n'as sûrement pas envie de te rappeler de tes souvenirs de la guerre.  
   
\- Steve. Le moindre de mes souvenirs qui te concerne m'est précieux. Même les pires." Il le vit grimacer à nouveau et ricana sans pitié tout en caressant les plaques du bout de ses doigts. "Celui-ci en est un bon."  
   
Ce fut au tour de Steve de froncer les sourcils, en même temps qu'une expression pleine d'espoir détendait ses traits.  
   
"Vraiment ?  
   
\- Yep." Bucky hocha la tête. "Je ne t'ai jamais dit, hein, que je dormais avec elles serrées dans ma main toutes les nuits depuis ?" Les yeux d'un bleu aussi irréel que le paysage s'arrondirent légèrement. "Elles ne chassaient pas les cauchemars, rien ne l'a jamais fait, mais elle m'ancraient à la réalité."  
   
Il se souvenait de la sensation précise. Les arêtes métalliques s'enfonçant dans la peau de ses doigts, à la limite de la percer. Leurs noms à tous les deux, pressés contre sa paume.  
   
"Tu te souviens de cette mission qui avait tellement mal tournée ?  
   
\- Il va falloir que tu sois plus spécifique, les neuf dixièmes de nos missions ont foiré à un moment ou un autre..."  
   
Il répondît au sourire ironique par un hochement de tête approbateur avant de poursuivre.  
   
"Celle où nos informations étaient tellement faisandées que je me suis retrouvé séparé de vous par un bataillon complet qui vous prenait à revers ? J'en avais descendu quelques uns mais un groupe avait fini par me prendre en chasse et m'obliger à fuir dans la direction opposée à la vôtre ?"  
   
Steve hocha la tête. Son poing se crispa dans ce qui avait tout l'air d'un geste inconscient.  
   
"Ho. Cette mission. Je pense que personne ne l'a oublié de sitôt...  
   
\- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas apprécié la blague. Les gars avaient l'air presque effrayés quand il m'ont raconté..." Il tapota le genou de Steve avant de se redresser pour reprendre son histoire. "J'avais réussi à les semer mais j'étais blessé. Il pleuvait, il faisait un froid de canard et j'étais totalement paumé. J'ai fini par m'asseoir contre un arbre et je me suis dit que, ok, c'était comme ça que j'allais mourir. Pas très glorieux mais ok." Il vit l'expression de Steve s'assombrir et agita la main pour l'empêcher d'intervenir. "Attends que je finisse, tu veux ? Tu as toujours été trop impulsif, même juste pour écouter une histoire jusqu'au bout." 

Il laissa échapper une expiration faussement agacée et Steve prit un air contrit tout aussi peu réaliste. 

"Donc, je me suis vu mourir. J'avais perdu un paquet de sang et mon esprit s'est accroché à cette idée. J'ai imaginé que quelqu'un retrouverai fatalement mon corps, un jour ou l'autre." La mâchoire se contractait dangereusement sous la barbe blonde et Bucky haussa un sourcil sans s'interrompre. "Et que mes plaques reviendraient à une base alliée et de là au SSR. Et à ce moment, je te jure que j'ai vu, comme si j'y étais, la tronche de Philipps devant nos deux noms."  
   
Il laissa sa voix retomber, ménageant son effet. Il ne savait pas qu'il était encore capable de faire ça. Il baissa les yeux et contempla les tags sur ses genoux comme s'ils l'avaient personnellement offensés, avant de prendre une expression désabusée tout en portant son pouce et son index à l'arrête de son nez.  
   
Il fut récompensé de ses efforts par le rire subit de Steve.  
   
Et Dieu, qu'il aimait ce son.  
   
"Ces plaques m'ont sauvé la vie, Rogers. J'ai tellement rigolé que j'en ai oublié de crever. Tu vois, ton plan foireux a marché finalement."  
   
Steve lui offrit une expression soigneusement neutre.  
   
"Jusqu'à ce que tu tombes d'un train en marche tu veux dire ?"  
   
Il haussa les épaules.  
   
"Ça ne peut pas marcher à tous les coups. Et ni toi ni moi ne sommes morts, à priori..."  
   
Bucky se mit en devoir de passer la fine chaîne autour de son cou à l'aide de sa seule main restante. Il s'était fait à l'absence de son bras gauche. Toutes les taches les plus habituelles en devenaient complexes mais ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Il prenait son temps. Cherchait une solution alternative quand il le fallait. La démarche était étrangement apaisante.  
   
Steve le regarda sans faire un geste pour l'aider. Il était presque sûr qu'il retenait une vacherie, dans le coin relevé de ses lèvres, bien camouflé par sa barbe. Il lisait aussi de la tristesse et de la culpabilité dans son regard toujours trop honnête. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Lui aussi s'en voulait de tellement de chose que personne ne pouvait pardonner pour lui.  
   
Les plaques vinrent finalement tinter sur sa poitrine et il releva un sourire reconnaissant vers Steve. Leur poids contre sa nuque était une petite partie de la normalité qui reprenait sa place.  
   
"Merci Stevie."  
   
***  
   
Le sourire de Bucky n'était plus celui du gamin de Brooklyn, toujours un peu arrogant. Pas plus que celui du sergent des howlings, toujours un peu amer. Ce sourire était fatigué et sincère. Il s'assortissait au regard gris porteur de tous les regrets du monde.

Il remuait des sentiments contradictoires dans la poitrine de Steve. De la colère, de la culpabilité, une affection sans bornes, un désir de protection qui l'effrayait presque par son intensité. Une gratitude égoïste et abjecte, de pouvoir le contempler, lui parler, le toucher, au-delà de l'horreur, au-delà de la vie et de la mort qui leur avaient échappé.

Bucky secoua la tête, son sourire un peu plus triste et beaucoup plus moqueur. Comme s'il suivait sur son visage le cheminement de ses pensées. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

"Maintenant, si on pouvait reprendre l'ordre logique des choses : moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi."

Steve battit des paupières, pris de court. 

Bucky le contemplait avec une expression indéchiffrable.

"C'est quelque chose que j'ai gardé, depuis de très très longues années. Qu'HYDRA n'a jamais réussi à me prendre."

Steve fronça les sourcils. Il lui était difficile d'imaginer que Bucky ait pu conserver la moindre possession, au-delà même de ses souvenirs. Il avait lu tous les rapports que Natasha s'était procurée. Les moindres détails étaient marqués au fer rouge dans son esprit. À moins que le cadeau ne date d'avant la guerre. Mais comment aurait-il pu demeurer intact quand la ville dans laquelle ils avaient grandi n'existait pratiquement plus..?  
   
"Arrête de gamberger, tu me fais mal au crâne rien qu'à te regarder !"  
   
Il baissa la tête et la claque destinée à l'arrière de son crâne se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Cette expression aussi, il la connaissait bien. Bucky en avait marre de ses conneries.  
   
"Hé ! C'est toi qui me balance des énigmes alors que tu sais très bien que je déteste ça !"  
   
Les cheveux longs balayèrent les épaules larges alors que Bucky laissait échapper un soupir blasé.  
   
 _Tu changeras jamais Rogers._  
   
"Je te préviens, je suis pas sûr que ça te plaise. Ça traîne depuis tellement longtemps...  
   
\- Buck !" Steve porta une main théâtrale à sa poitrine dans laquelle son cœur tambourinait trop fort pour le bien de sa fierté. "Tu sais très bien que je ferai toujours semblant d'apprécier tes cadeaux, toujours !"  
   
Un reniflement vexant.  
   
"Tu n'as jamais su faire semblant, punk. Et je ne veux surtout pas que tu commences maintenant."  
   
L'expression de Bucky s'était faite sérieuse, presque peinée. Steve hocha la tête avant de lui tapoter le genou, mimant le geste qu'il avait lui-même effectué un peu plus tôt.  
   
"Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Buck. Je suis sûr que j'aimerai ton cadeau, quel qu'il soit."  
   
Un silence. Puis un nouveau soupir blasé.  
   
"Quoi encore ?!  
   
\- Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas courir sans regarder où tu vas. Ni faire de promesses que tu vas te sentir obligé de tenir..." Bucky secoua la tête avant de s'agenouiller juste devant lui. Son regard clair plongea dans le sien. "Ferme les yeux."  
   
Steve obéit aussitôt. Les bruits des insectes nocturnes se firent aussitôt plus forts, la présence de Bucky plus tangible. La chaleur de son corps, l'aura de puissance et de danger qu'il dégageait malgré lui, le son infime de l'étoffe qui le couvrait, frôlant sa peau au moindre de ses geste.  
   
"Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?  
   
\- Toujours Buck." Il était plus sincère qu'il ne l'avait jamais était.  
   
Un nouveau soupir, agacé, résigné.  
   
"Y compris quand tu ne le devrais pas, je sais.  
   
\- J'ai toujours eu raison de le faire jusqu'à maintenant." Il entendit lui-même l'obstination dans sa voix.  
   
"Pour une fois dans ta vie, Steven Grant Rogers, laisse tomber d'accord ?"  
   
Il referma ses lèvres dans une vague grimace qu'il refusa de qualifier de boudeuse.  
   
"Laisse-moi te donner mon cadeau avant qu'il finisse vraiment par pourrir..."  
   
La main de Bucky se glissa le long de sa joue, puis derrière sa nuque. Plus une caresse qu'une prise destinée à l'immobiliser et il frissonna sous le contact inattendu.  
   
Un souffle caressa ses lèvres, une seconde avant que la bouche de Bucky se pose sur la sienne.  
   
La réalité stoppa net. Le chant des insectes, le murmure de la ville, le vent frais de la nuit.  
   
Elle devint les doigts légèrement repliés dans ses cheveux, le baiser tendre et délicat.  
   
Steve entrouvrit les lèvres pour y répondre. Ses mouvements guidés par ceux de Bucky.   
   
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux la réalité s'était renversée sur son axe pour prendre sa juste place.  
   
Bucky lui souriait. L'étincelle d'appréhension avait disparu de son regard. Remplacée par ce qui ressemblait à une calme certitude. Et un éclat qu'il ne lui avait plus connu depuis la table de Zola.  
   
"Bon anniversaire Stevie. Ton cadeau te plaît ?"  
   
Steve savait que le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres devait avoir l'air particulièrement stupide.  
   
"Tu étais obligé d'attendre cent ans avant de me le faire. Vraiment ?"  
   
La main de Bucky vint masser son épaule vide.  
   
"J'attendais la bonne occasion et puis j'ai eu quelques empêchements en cours de route."

Steve éclata de rire. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment drôle mais sa poitrine était soudain trop étroite pour contenir tout ce qui s'y pressait. Et si ses cils étaient humides c'est uniquement parce que Bucky était un idiot.

Il leva ses mains pour prendre en coupe le visage toujours aussi proche du sien. La barbe de trois jours chatouilla ses paumes. Il essuya d'un revers de pouce une larme qui avait fait son chemin depuis les yeux clairs. Se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il ne considéra pas le passé. Le temps écoulé pour les amener jusque là, au cœur d'une nation qui avait échappé au monde pour bâtir son propre futur. Le présent avait le goût et l'odeur de Bucky. 

Le bras lové dans son dos l'entraîna en avant. L'avenir était leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, sur le sol aux senteurs riches et profondes du Wakanda. Pour cent ans, pour une vie, pour une éternité.


End file.
